Mass effect castlevania storia
by Gianfranco Cembran
Summary: mass effect combinato con castlevania lord of shadow Jane Shepard and Liara romance


Mass effect castlevania

Di Gianfranco Cembran

Anno 2157 si festeggia l'anniversario della vittoria contro gli Zetan e la cattura degli schiavisti Batarian che avevano provato ad attaccare Shanxi quando arriva un messaggio di allarme per i soldati che hanno bonificato il pianeta dai batarian più combattivi. La maggior parte dei civili e stata evacuata per sicurezza tramite il pietre portali ma alcuni non sono voluti andarsene e sono nelle citta bunker sotterranee ad aiutare con le loro conoscenze i militari: cibo,riparazioni dei mezzi e cura dei feriti ed degli animali da guerra.

Nello stesso momento dall'altra parte del portale galattico: Comandante Desolas cosa ne pensi di quella flotta che abbiamo provato ad intercettare? Desolas rispose "non lo so sembrano una razza avanzata abbiamo visto tutti le dimensioni della nave che scortavano sarà stata lunga più di due chilometri e appena ci hanno avvistato e sparita attraverso una luce verde. Mentre le poche navi che non si sono ritirate erano controllate da un IA minore. Il che e inquietante che ne abbiano altre più avanzate? Dobbiamo scoprirlo. Preparatevi a seguirli e a scendere sul pianeta da cui provengono.

Shanxi ufficio del generale Williams nella città bunker 111: Jonathan la situazione e grave siamo sotto attacco dai turian. Jonathan Shepard noto come il Patriarca risponde "lo so già penso anche che erano a caccia dei batharian che ci hanno assalito la colonia se non sbaglio sia le asari che i quarian dicono che sono il braccio armato del consiglio. Sara meglio tenere al sicuro i pochi civili rimasti la nuova regina rachni sul pianeta ed i Krogan che sono di stanza sul pianeta. Williams "mando anche un messaggio con la richiesta di aiuto e di un cessate il fuoco per la cittadella" Jonathan " Si e sarà governatrice Anita Goyle ad andare sulla cittadella".

Nello stesso momento sul lato opposto del pianeta Shanxi i Turian atterrano con le navette in una radura e installano il campo base. Uno dei tenenti chiede perché così distante dal primo centro abitato. E il comandante Desolas stesso gli dice "per sicurezza non sappiamo chi o cosa siano e le loro navi più grandi sembrano molto più potenti delle loro: E inoltre i Batarian che li hanno preceduti non si trovano in giro tranne le loro navi danneggiate nell'orbita e quelle schiantate sul pianeta o danneggiate da qualcosa con unghie capaci di tagliare il metallo"un attimo di pausa per pensare "non sappiano che creature vivono sul pianeta dite agli esploratori di essere prudenti" il comandate degli esploratori "Sissignore.

Uno ora più tardi sulla Terra le notizie arrivano velocemente. Imperatore ed imperatrice ho cercato di essere qui il prima possibile che succede? Domandò Anita Goyle. Fu Mina Dracul a parlare " ti abbiamo convocato di urgenza perché Shanxy e sotto attacco da una delle razze che le Asari e i Quarian ci hanno avvertito di stare attenti" dopo essersi seduta Anita chiese quale fosse e Mina rispose i Turian. *Anita Goyle sussultò* "allora mi avete contattata per mandarmi prima del previsto sulla Cittadella?" ottenne in risposta un unico si prima che Alucard intervenisse " Dobbiamo impedire la probabile escaletion di guerra prima che quel pianeta sia irrimediabilmente danneggiato insieme ai suoi abitanti. Dopo tutto il tempo e risorse investite per farlo tornare ecologicamente sano" Goyle disse "allora partiremo subito" mina intervenne "Userete un portale che vi porterà direttamente sulla Cittadella la tua squadra e già li ad attenderti" Anita Goyle fece un inchino ed usci dalla porta. Nina chiese a suo marito Alucard quante possibilità ci fossero di fermare una guerra prima che si aggravi e lui rispose "tante ma non devono esserci fatti gravi"

Victory ammiraglia Turian: Novità sul perimetro di atterraggio? Castis Vakarian rispose "l'unica zona sicura abbastanza vicina ad una città e una radura nella foresta a nord" Desolas "procedete a creare il campo base verrò li personalmente!... Già incontrato la razza spaziale autoctona?. Castis "NO al momento solo la fauna locale di qui due razze predatrici agguerrite" Desolas "procedete con cautela".

Qualche ora più tardi Desolas nota i cadaveri delle bestie e chiede di cosa si tratta la risposta lo sconcerta, non sono originari del pianeta ne fanno parte di alcun testo di xenoecologia. Desolas "questa bestia e mostruosa e sembra ci siano voluti diversi colpi per ucciderlo" Un soldato Turian gli dice che e saltato giù dagli alberi dopo che i suoi ringhi furono inascoltati il turian aggiunse "A ucciso quattro nostri uomini prima che potessimo intervenire". Desolas osservo il cielo e disse "Vedete quelle bestie volanti o la sensazione che siano i predatori apicali locali, Preparate delle torrette anti aeree nessun mostro volante o velivolo nemico deve scoprire il nostro campo cercate di ottenere l'equipaggio vivo però cosi potro interrogarli di persona" il turian rispose "sissignore". Saren era già in esplorazione quando scopri una struttura abbandonata di recente con la sua pattuglia li scoprirono diversi laboratori ma il più grande era chiuso con porte anti sfondamento "dite ai tecnici di aprire quel laboratorio" grido Saren irritato, poi un soldato turian gli si avvicino e gli chiese di seguirlo in una stanza adiacente, appena entrò rimasi inorridito alla vista di un teschio di Yahg presente sul muro insieme ad altre bestie imbalsamate. Il soldato turian gli disse che i traduttori potevano tradurre le scritte provenivano tutti da Parnack. Saren inorridito disse "impossibile il pianeta natale degli Jahg e sorvegliato dalle Asari come e possibile che una razza aliena sia potuta scendere sul pianeta e cacciare abitanti ed animali senza essere notata?" il soldato gli passo un datapad o qualcosa di simile contenente i nomi di tutte le razze conosciute comprese quelle ritenute estinte come i Rachni "sembra un rapporto molto dettagliato e affidabile" disse il soldato Turian e Saren lesse con attenzione tutto quello che vi era scritto sopra tradotto in turian " Asari degne del progetto- Alfa Krogan degni del progetto Beta-Quarian degni del progetto Alfa o Beta-Turian probabili candidati al progetto Beta scorrendi i nomi gli ultimi sono i Batarian indegni dei progetti Alfa o Beta smaltibili per il progetto Omega….Castis Vakarian ti consegno questo datapad portalo al campo prima di sera con tre uomini di scorta" poco dopo un turian tecnico arriva nella stanza incrociando Castis e i tre turian della scorta "Saren abbiamo aperto il laboratorio ma vi consiglio di prepararvi signore non e un bello spettacolo" e Saren gli segui e rimase un attimo sconvolto di quello che vide decine di batarian su tavoli operatori in vari stadi di dissezione e organi sotto liquidi di conservazione in barattoli ma il peggio un Batarian in un tubo pieno di liquido privo della maggior parte della pelle ma ancora vivo visto la maschera dell'ossigeno e i segni vitali "chi può compiere un simile orrore chiese" un sergente dei turian disse "almeno quelli sui tavoli erano già morti prima del sezionamento".

Nello stesso momento in un bunker nascosto in una montagna: "bene i Turian hanno scoperto prima del tempo un nostro segreto e hanno informazioni che non devono trapelare; dite alla truppa di Naidaee del Patriarca di catturare e portare via i Turian di quella pattugli vivi al più vicino portale". Intanto vediamo come reagiscono ad un Batarian mutato dal flagello in un aracnoide" *premendo un bottone rosso con scritto sotto infetta col virus del Flagello* poi si sedette e si mise a fumare.

Nello stesso momento nel laboratorio evacuato " Che sta succedendo? quei bracci medici armati di aghi nella vasca stanno puntando sul Batarian scuoiato" un soldato Turian gridò. Saren e gli altri si voltarono e videro il batarian che si agitava e contorceva la pelle li ricrebbe sotto i loro occhi ma notarono che era marrone quasi nero gli occhi divennero otto invece di quattro che normalmente hanno e videro crescere quattro braccia in più, ma il peggio fu nella bocca crebbero di nuovo tutti i denti più due file extra i denti davanti erano quattro o cinque volte più lunghi degli altri. Quando la mutazione fini il mostro ruppe il vetro di contenimento e massacro in pochi istanti il turian più vicino prima di attaccare gli altri. "sparate contro quella cosa" grido Saren prima di venire ferito gravemente ad un braccio dalla creatura mostruosa che venne uccisa da un colpo mirato in testa. Il medico turian presente lo stabilizza ma teme che perderà il braccio e avvisa Desolas. Che dopo aver visto la condizione del fratello e la resistenza degli umani decide di far precipitare un meteorite di otto chilometri su Shanxy per l'esattezza sulla capitale del pianeta nonche città mineraria.

 _ _Fine primo capitolo__


End file.
